Chef's Knife
.]] The '''Chef's Knife', also known as Tonberry's Knife, Kitchen Knife, Knife , or Cleaver, is a weapon of the Tonberry and a recurring ability in the Final Fantasy series. In most cases, Chef's Knife is a deadly non-elemental attack. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V The Knife, originally known as the Cleaver, is Tonberry's attack. It can only use the ability once it has moved close enough to the player. Knife attacks several times, ignores Defense and inflicts Sap. Final Fantasy VI The Knife, originally titled the Cleaver, is an enemy ability used by the Tonberries enemy. The attack is used once the Tonberries enemy has moved in range, and deals heavy physical damage. Final Fantasy VII The Knife enemy ability is an attack of the Tonberries and the Master Tonberries. An ordinary Tonberry cannot attack the player until it has moved close enough. Once in close enough, the attack inflicts Instant Death to the target. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The Tonberry enemies fought in ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' will use the Knife attack, this time known as Kitchen Knife. The Tonberry's Knife is a key item that adds Tonberry summon and its "Murderous Thrust" attack to the DMW. It deals major non-elemental damage to one enemy. Final Fantasy VIII Chef's Knife is the name of an enemy ability, a summon attack, and an item from ''Final Fantasy VIII. The enemy ability and the summon work the same. The Tonberries, most commonly fought in Centra Ruins, use the attack. Tonberries will walk forward on most turns, using Everyone's Grudge as a Counter-attack. Once it has come close enough, it can use its Chef's Knife attack to deal large, non-elemental damage. Once the Tonberry King is defeated, the player will obtain the Tonberry summon. Its attack is the Chef's Knife and it functions just as the infamous Tonberry attack does. The damage can be increased by Boost and leveling up Tonberry's stats. The attack is also accompanied by a "Doink" sound for comedic purposes. The Chef's Knife can be stolen from and dropped by the Tonberry enemy and modified from their cards. Chef's Knives will increase a character's compatibility with the summon by three and can also be made into Death spells and AP Ammo. ''Final Fantasy IX The Knife attack is a basic enemy physical attack in ''Final Fantasy IX used by the Goblin and the Ogre. In addition, it is an Instant Kill attack used by the Tonberry. ''Final Fantasy X The Chef's Knife in ''Final Fantasy X is an enemy ability used by the three types of Tonberry. All of them must be in range before they can use the attack which deals major non-elemental damage. ''Final Fantasy X-2 The Chef's Knife of ''Final Fantasy X-2 functions the same as its Final Fantasy X incarnation and is used by both the ordinary Tonberry and the Mega Tonberry. ''Final Fantasy XI While Tonberry beastmen have a devastating short-ranged stabbing attack, called Throat Stab , that reduces a player's health to 5% and resets enmity, it is (unusually) not an example of the Chef's Knife. However, there are several different items that are some form of Chef's Knife. The quest "You Call That a Knife?", involves fetching a chef's knife for a tonberry who has lost his. The player must obtain a Tonberry Board (a chef's cutting board) and deliver it to the tonberry Chef Nonberry, gaining the key item "Nonberry's Knife" in exchange. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Knife attack is a basic physical attack used by the Tonberry. It may inflict the Stamina Down status. Final Fantasy XIII The Tonberry in ''Final Fantasy XIII appears when the player goes to kill the Undying Zenobia. Zenobia comes up from the ground and is promptly stabbed in the foot by the Tonberry and dies. The angry fiend then attacks the party with multiple attacks, one of which is Chef's Knife. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 Tonberry's knife can be acquired as an adornment for monsters. The item is called Grudge Knife and is obtained as a prize from the New Town North Terminal quiz of Brain Blast in Academia 4XX AF. Tonberry is also an enemy in the game and uses various knife attacks on the party. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance In ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, the Tonberry and Masterberry can use the Knife attack which reduces the target's health to 10% of the unit's maximum HP. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Slightly different from the version in ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, Knife reduces a target's health to 10% of of the unit's current HP. This is only used by the Tonberries. The more dangerous Butcher Knife, also used by the Tonberries, reduces a target's HP to 1. ''Final Fantasy Legend III Knife is a physical attack that damages one enemy, it also has a chance of inflicting Sleep. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Knife is the enemy ability that is used by the Tonberry and Master Tonberry during battle. Final Fantasy Explorers Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Gallery Category:Miscellaneous Items Category:Summon Abilities Category:Enemy Abilities Category:Limit Breaks Category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Items Category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Enemy Abilities Category:Final Fantasy VIII Items